Gordon
'Gordon '''is a big, blue, fast Express engine who usually pulls the Wild Nor Wester. Bio Adventures on Rails He was designed by Sir Nigel Gresley as his experimental A1 'Pacific', referred to as the A0. He was built at Doncaster Works in 1922, and ran test trials on the Great Northern Railway. Gresley then opened him up to sale for a trial. The Fat Controller quickly bought him and he was successful enough on the North Western Railway, to become an official member. Over the years, he has caused trouble for the Fat Controller, such as falling into a ditch, going on strike with James and Henry, bursting safety values, and more. However, he is still a reliable engine who takes great pride in being the fastest engine on the Island. He is usually found pulling the Express on the Main Line. Persona Gordon's important position as the engine who usually pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and arrogant, with good reason too; he is the strongest engine on Sodor. Gordon's philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike, he seems to have abandoned this philosophy. Because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important jobs and either sulks when he does not, or gets jealous of those who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. Sometimes Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the younger engines advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly honest, though as James and Sir Handel have found out. Basis Gordon is the experimental A1, referred to as the A0 'Pacific'. Livery Gordon is painted NWR blue with red lining, a yellow '4' on his tender with a red border, and black rectangular buffers. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry and the Trucks ''(cameo), Henry and the Express (Season 8), Snow Trouble (cameo), Restoring Vicarstown, Henry, James, and Nexus (cameo), Henry and the New Engines (does not speak), and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper (cameo). *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother, James and the Flying Scotsman, Edward's Heating Solution, Edward the Back Engine, Flying Scotsman and the Express, Turntable Trouble, The Case of the Missing Tankers, Gordon's Double Chimney, The Day of a Busy Engine (cameo), and Nix's Halloween Tale (cameo). *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble (Season 10) (mentioned), Thomas' Snow Rescue (cameo), Stationmasters and Christmas, Snow (cameo), Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast, New Year Problems (mentioned), and New Year Resolutions. *Season 11 - Old Iron (cameo), Nix the Loaned Engine, The Unstoppable Nix (cameo), Nix and the Troublesome Boys, Night Engine (does not speak), Edward Returns, and Duck the Great Western Engine. *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again, David's Restoration (does not speak), Bowled Out, Dirty Percy, and Freedom at Last! (mentioned). *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Resource and Sagacity, New Friends, Old Enemies, and Paxton and Norman. *Season 14 - James and Paxton, Edward to the Rescue (does not speak), Nix and the Flying Kipper, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks, and Something Fishy (does not speak). *Season 15 - Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Dodger's New Routine, Edward and Rocky, Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 and Henry and the Express. *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car, The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special, Wildfire, The Drought (cameo), Best Dressed Engine, and Three Cheers for Thomas! (cameo). *Season 18 - Night Bombing, Percy's Big Mistake, James and Percy and James Goes Foreign (non-speaking role). Mini-series: *Dodger the Coal Mines Engine *Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine *Small Railway Adventures Specials: *Percy and Old Slow Coach *Thomas vs. Stanley *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *Saving Donald *Nix's Determination *The End of Sodor Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Stuck in the Mud (cameo), Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper, Streamlined Engines, Memory Loss, and Dave the Diesel *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Quack!, The Peel Godred Branch Line, Miniature Engines, Gordon and the Sharp Bend, Hiro and the Express, A Happy Day for Alfie, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Homesickness, Mavis and the Track Repairs (mentioned), The Ghost on the Viaduct (cameo), Bill, Ben and Derek, and Derek Comes Home * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy, Banker Banter, Specials: *Thomas and Percy *Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Gallery GordonGoesForeignRS6.PNG ThomasandGordon56.png WrongRoad21.png TheTroublewithMud56.png BowledOut54.png GordonandtheGremlins32.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad121.png GordonTakesaTumble44.png GordonandSpencer43.png SpicandSpan16.png CallingAllEngines!80.png RespectforGordon70.png It'sGoodtobeGordon18.png Emily'sRubbish20.png TheGreatDiscovery93.png SteadyEddie55.png HerooftheRails289.png SlippySodor29.png ThomasinCharge3.jpg|Gordon in CGI MistyIslandRescue502.png GordonandFerdinand32.png FlashBangWallop!12.png KingoftheRailway424.png GordonRunsDry16.png TaleoftheBrave116.png OldReliableEdward57.png Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters